Silveria Traits
Each character start the game with at least 1 trait; these traits are small bonuses that also represent a way to further flesh out the personality and way of life of your character. Traits are divided in 4 categories: Military, Social, Faith and Magic, a character cannot have 2 traits from the same category; furthermore traits can be either Universal or Regional, Universal traits can be picked by anyone without restriction while Regional ones require that you must match your region of origin. A character may pick an additional trait if they decide to take on a Flaw, unlike Traits flaws are not divided by categories or Universal/Regional restrictions; thus a character may pick any flaw they wish in order to gain a new trait. Regional Traits In here the traits corresponding to each region and by the same 4 broad categories as before can be found. Universal Traits The following traits can be taken by anyone since they are not restricted by regions. Military Heirloom Weapon: '''You gain a masterwork quality weapon (You must still pay the price for the non-masterwork version at character creation) '''Heirloom Armor: You gain a masterwork quality armor (You must still pay the price for the non-masterwork version at character creation) Social “May you live in interesting times”: '''To a character with this flaw a normal life is utterly impossible, the world itself will constantly fling adventures, trouble and anything else in an effort to keep his life anything beyond normal; a character with this trait attracts curses, rivals, love interests, simple looking magical items with ease without any conscious effort. In game terms at the DM discretion the character may have a situational useful curse or dormant/minor/flavorful magical item at game’s start, and he is encouraged to create a table of recurring events that hound the character one way or another. '''Lorekeeper: '''This trait grants +2 to Lore and Appraise checks. '''Charming: '''You gain a +3 bonus on Charisma related checks when dealing with characters that may find you attractive. Faith '''Touch of the Heavens: '''When touching a dying character you automatically heal 1point of their damage and stabilize them. '''Birthmark: '''Your character has a birthmark shaped like the holy symbol of one god of your choice, if you are a cleric of this god you may use the birthmark as your divine focus; also grants +2 trait bonus on saves vs charm/compulsion. Magic '''Elemental Affinity: '''Choose 1 energy type (Fire, Cold, Electricity, Acid) the DC for your spells with the descriptor of your chosen type increase by +1 (or in the case of touch/rays you gain +1 to hit). '''Magical Study: '''You gain 1 extra 1st level spell at character creation, if you don’t belong to a magic using class, you may take a 0th level spell and use it a number of times per rest equal to 2+Intelligence Modifier. (The extra spell may be from a different spell list than your usual one) '''Huge Mana Reserve: '''You gain extra mana equal to the cost of the highest spell you are able to cast (up to 5th level). If you belong to a non-spellcasting class beneficial spells casted on you are treated as if the caster had 1 more magic rating than normal. Flaws In order to gain an additional trait a character may take one of the following flaws. '''Misfortune: '''A character with the Misfortune flaw will invariably end up in the worst situations possible at the worst moment possible; in game terms this means that whenever he fails a roll the result ends in the worst way possible at the DM’s discretion. '''Inattentive: '''You take a -3 penalty on Perception, Appraise and Handle Animal checks. '''Slow Reflex: '''You have a -4 penalty on Initiative checks. '''Small Mana Reserve: You lose mana equal to the cost of the highest spell you are able to cast (up to 5th level). If you don’t belong to a spellcasting class then beneficial spells casted on you are treated as if they were cast by someone with 1 magic rating less than normal (to a minimum of 1). Frail: '''You gain 1 less hit point than normal at level up, this may take you down to 0 HP gained. '''Phobia: A character has a crippling fear of something in particular (If the player likes he may allow the DM to pick one randomly for him); when confronted by the source of the phobia the player rolls a d20 and depending of the result he may cower, become frightened, flee or faint (the lower the result the worst effect happens). '''Addiction: '''Your player is addicted to one thing (the DM decides what is allowed), if your character spends more than 24 hours without satisfying his addiction he starts taking a cumulative -1 penalty on all rolls per each 24 hours that pass without satisfying the addiction; after a period of 4 days in addition to the cumulative penalty the character becomes fatigued until he can satisfy the addiction. '''Raised by the Wolves: '''Your character grew up in the wilderness and doesn’t know the standard social niceness one is expected to show to others; your character takes a -3 penalty on all charisma related checks (except using Intimidation) and continuously uses certain animal-like mannerisms. '''Old Wound: '''You have a wound that causes you pain when moving in certain ways, this gives a -2 penalty on all Strength and Dexterity checks.